Mexico Tour 2018
The third Mexican Production opened in Mexico City at the Centennial Theater Coyoacán (Teatro Centenario Coyoacán) on October 24, 2018, and toured Mexico until December 22, 2019, playing just over 400 performances. It was produced by Gerardo Quiroz, who also produced the 2013 Mexico Production. * Official Facebook * Official Instagram * Official Twitter Creative Team *Producer: Gerardo Quiroz *Director: Lilia Sixtos and Jaime Rojas *Translator & Adapter: Marco Villafán *Musical Director: Juan Manuel Míguez *Choreographer: Memo Téllez *Tap Choreographer: Mariana Mendoza *Vocal Director: Hugo Robles *Lighting Design: Cesar Perrin *Sound Design: Isaias Jauregui *Costume Design: Marcela Valiente *Set Builder: José Luis Cervantes *Wigs: Gliberto Pérez *Video & Photography: Roger Dueñas Cast *A tribute to Manuel Landeta was held on 10/02/2019; Landeta returned to play Old Deuteronomy for that one night only.Manuel Landeta in Cats Mex 2019 100th show Cast List.jpg|02/2019 Cast Mex 2019 200th show Cast List.jpg|05/2019 Cast Mex 2019 300th show Cast List.jpg|09/2019 Cast Gallery Mex 2019 Pyramid.jpg|Pyramid Mex 2018 Pyramid.jpg|Pyramid Mex 2018 Pyramid (2).jpg|Pyramid Mex 2018 Naming of Cats.jpg|Naming of Cats Jellicle Ball MX2 2019.jpg|Jellicle Ball Addressing of cats MX2 2018.jpg|Ad-dressing of Cats Mex 2019 Old Deut Enrique Del Olmo.jpg|Ad-dressing of Cats Mex 2019 200th show Old Deut Enrique del Olmo.jpg|Old Deuteronomy Mex 2018 Old Deut Lalo Manzano.jpg|Old Deuteronomy Mex 2018 Old Deut Lalo Manzano Griz Yuri.jpg|Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella Mex 2019 Munk Marco Salazar Griz Rocío Banquells Old Deut Enrique del Olmo.jpg|Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella Mex 2019 Griz Yuri.jpg|Grizabella (Yuri) Mexico 2018 Griz Yuri.jpg|Grizabella (Yuri) Memory reprise MX2 2018.jpg|Grizabella (Ana Cirré) Mex 2018 Griz Ana Cirre.jpg|Grizabella (Ana Cirré) Mex 2018 Griz Ana Cirre (3).jpg|Grizabella (Ana Cirré) Mex 2019 Griz Natalia Sosa.jpg|Grizabella (Natalia Sosa) Mex 2018 Griz Natalia Sosa.jpg|Grizabella (Natalia Sosa) Mex 2019 Griz Rocío Banquells.jpg|Grizabella (Rocío Banquells) Mex 2019 Griz Rocío Banquells (2).jpg|Grizabella (Rocío Banquells) Mex 2019 Griz Karen Espriu.jpg|Grizabella (Karen Espriu) Mex 2019 Griz Karen Espriu (2).jpg|Grizabella (Karen Espriu) Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer MX2 2019.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Mex 2018 Mungo Dante Hernandez and Rumple Mariela Baqueiro.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Mex 2018 Mungo Dante Hernandez.jpg|Mungojerrie Vic Munk MX2 2018 Denisse Moore Marco Salazar 01.jpg|Victoria and Munkustrap Full Cast MX2 2018 01.jpg Bomba Dem MX2 2018 Carolina Laris Tanya Valenzuela 01.jpg|Demeter and Bombalurina Mex 2018 Plato Erny Cruz.jpg|Plato Munk Mac MX2 2018 Marco Salazar Erny Cruz 01.jpg|Munkustrap and Macavity Mex 2018 Macavity Erny Cruz.jpg|Macavity Mex 2018 Bomb Tanya Valenzuela.jpg|Bombalurina Mex 2018 Bombalurina Tanya Valenzuela.jpg|Bombalurina Mex 2019 Misto Ricardo Isaias Gonzalez.jpg|Mistoffelees Mex 2019 Misto Ricardo Isaias Gonzalez (2).jpg|Mistoffelees Mex 2019 Gus Lalo Ibarra.jpg|Gus Mex 2018 Gus Juan Carlos Casasola and Jelly Naidelyn Navarrete.jpg|Gus and Jellylorum Mex 2018 Gus Juan Carlos Casasola Jelly Naidelyn Navarrete.jpg|Gus and Jellylorum Mex 2018 Growltiger Juan Carlos Casasola.jpg|Growltiger Mex 2018 Griddle Naidelyn Navarrete.jpg|Griddlebone Mex 2019 Growltiger Lalo Ibarra Griddlebone.jpg|Griddlebone and Growltiger Mex 2019 Raffish Crew Alonzo Carlos Hampshire.jpg|Raffish Crew Mex 2019 Alonzo Carlos Hampshire Growl Lalo Ibarra Mungo Dante Hernandez.jpg|Growltiger and Raffish Crew Mex 2019 Growltiger Crew Lalo Ibarra.jpg|Growltiger and Raffish Crew Mex 2019 Cori Hugo Curcumelis and Tanto Carolina Rojas (2).jpg|Coricopat and Tantomile Mex 2019 Cori Hugo Curcumelis and Tanto Carolina Rojas.jpg|Coricopat and Tantomile Mex 2018 Cori Hugo Curcumelis and Tanto Carolina Rojas.jpg|Coricopat and Tantomile Mex 2018 Cori Hugo Curcumelis Silla Andrea Diaz.jpg|Coricopat and Sillabub Mex 2018 SIllabub Andrea Diaz.jpg|Sillabub Mex 2019 Silla Andrea Diaz.jpg|Sillabub Mex 2018 Silla Andrea Diaz.jpg|Coricopat, Sillabub and Tantomile Mex 2018 Victoria Denisse Moore.jpg|Victoria Mex 2018 Vic Denisse Moore.jpg|Victoria Mex 2018 Cass Pamela C. Bojalil.jpg|Cassandra Mex 2019 Cass Pamela C. Bojalil (2).jpg|Cassandra Mex 2019 Cass Pamela C. Bojalil.jpg|Cassandra Mex 2018 Cass Pamela C. Bojalil (2).jpg|Cassandra Skimble MX2 2018 Axel Alcántara 01.jpg|Skimbleshanks Mex 2018 Skimble Axel Alcantara.jpg|Skimbleshanks Mex 2018 Skimble Axel Alcántara.jpg|Skimbleshanks Mex 2019 Skimble Hugo Robles.jpg|Skimbleshanks Mex 2018 Jemima Wendy Braga (2).jpg|Jemima Mex 2018 Jemima Wendy Braga.jpg|Jemima Mex 2018 Jemima Wendy Braga (3).jpg|Jemima Mex 2018 Jenny Cecilia Arias.jpg|Jennyanydots Mex 2018 Gumbie Cat Karen Espriu.jpg|Gumbie Cat Mex 2019 Gumbie Cecilia Arias.jpg|Gumbie Cat Mex 2018 Munk Marco Salazar Gumbie Cecilia Arias (2).jpg|Munkustrap and Gumbie Cat Mex 2018 Gumbie Tap Cecilia Arias.jpg|Gumbie Tap Mex 2019 Gumbie Cecilia Arias (2).jpg|Gumbie Tap Mex 2019 Alonzo Carlos Hampshire.jpg|Alonzo Mex 2018 Alonzo Carlos Hampshire (2).jpg|Alonzo Mex 2018 Alonzo Carlos Hampshire.jpg|Alonzo Mex 2018 Etcetera Sonia Monroy.jpg|Etcetera Mex 2019 Etcetera Joyce Yeo.jpg|Etcetera Mex 2018 Demeter Carolina Laris.jpg|Demeter Mex 2018 Demeter Carolina Laris (3).jpg|Demeter Mex 2018 Demeter Carolina Laris (2).jpg|Demeter Mex 2018 Tugger Raul Coronado Press Image.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Mex 2018 Tugger Raul Coronado.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Mex 2018 Rum Tum Tugger Raul Coronado.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Mex 2018 Tugger Juan Carlos Velandia.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Mex 2018 Munk Marco Salazar.jpg|Munkustrap Mex 2018 Munk Marco Salazar Gumbie Trio.jpg|Munkustrap and Gumbie Trio Mex 2018 Bustopher Lalo Ibarra.jpg|Bustopher Jones Mex 2019 Bust Lalo Ibarra.jpg|Jennyanydots and Bustopher Jones Mex 2019 Cori Hugo Curcumelis Tanto Roseli Arias.jpg|Coricopat and Tantomile Mex 2018 Pounce Erick Gonzalez Santiago.jpg|Pouncival Mex 2019 Pounce Erick Gonzalez Santiago.jpg|Pouncival Poncival Mexico Tour 2019 Karlo.png|Karlo Rodriguez as Pouncival Backstage Mex 2019 Old Deut Manuel Landeta.jpg Mex 2018 Dem Carolina Laris Bomba Tanya Valenzuela.jpg Mex 2019 Sonia Monroy Demeter Backstage.jpeg Mex 2019 Silla Andrea Diaz Backstage.jpg Media Jellicle Songs, Naming - Mexico Tour 2018 Gumbie Cat - Bombonachona México 2018 Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer - Pingurriento y Rompe trizas México 2018 GUS el Gato Actor Macavity - Nefástulo Mexico 2018 Mr. Mistoffelees - México 2018 Memory - Recuerdo Cats México 2018 Yuri References Category:Non-Replica Productions Category:Productions Category:Article stubs